familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Trundle, New South Wales
| latd =32 |latm =55 |lats =0 | longd =147 |longm =43 |longs =0 | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = Dubbo | fedgov = Calare | dist1 = 421 | dir1 = W | location1= Sydney | dist2 = 180 | dir2 = SW | location2= Dubbo | dist3 = 61 | dir3 = NW | location3= Parkes | dist4 = 68 | dir4 = NE | location4= Condobolin | dist5 = 37 | dir5 = SSE | location5= Tullamore }} Trundle is a small town in Parkes Shire in the Central West of New South Wales, Australia. It had a population of 379 in 2006, including 23 indigenous people (6.1%) and 23 foreign-born people (6.1%). It lies in wheat-growing country and is on the Bogan Gate to Tottenham railway line, completed to Trundle in 1907. History Trundle Lagoon Post Office opened on 1 May 1889 and was renamed Trundle in 1892. The (NSW) Geographical Names Board's only record of the origin of the name is a State Rail Authority's archives document on station names which indicates that the name probably originated from Trundle (hill-fort), about 24 km north-east of Portsmouth, England. is an old English word for 'circle'. The archives document also said that it was the name of William Cumming's leased runs in 1859, which he called Trundle Lagoon; that the 1866 Gazetteer recorded that Trundle Lagoon was occupied by George and John Palmer; and that the school opened as Trundle Lagoon in 1883, then Trundle in 1885. Today The town is noted for its unusually wide main street. At 60 metres, it is one of the widest main streets in the country. It needed to be as wide as this to accommodate turning bullock-trains. The Trundle Hotel also claims the second longest hotel balcony in NSW at (the longest belonging to Cobar). Trundle is home to a pre-school, a Catholic primary school (St. Patricks) and a K-12 public school. Health services are provided through the Trundle multi-purpose health centre (formerly the Trundle hospital). The town also boasts a golf course with sand-oil greens, a 25 metre swimming pool, tennis courts, horse-racing facilities and a sporting oval named Berryman Park. Since 2006 the town has hosted a B&S Ball annually. The town's annual festival called "Bush Tucker Day" is held every September, when Trundle's small population is usually increased 2 to 3 fold. The main event is a bush tucker cook off, where contestants strive to make the best tasting bush food. A panel of judges decides the winner. Other competitions during the day include damper throwing, billy boiling and there are also bush stalls to browse through. Bush music is a major part of the day.http://trundlehotel.com.au/bushtuckerday.html In 2011 Trundle took part in Country Town Rescue for the ABC. Old farmhouses were rented out for a dollar per week to encourage new residents to the town. A TV documentary about the scheme was broadcast on 27 March 2012.http://www.abc.net.au/tv/countrytownrescue/ References External links Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Towns in the Central West (New South Wales) Category:Trundle, New South Wales